1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to remote control units and, more particularly, to a universal remote commander intended to control various pieces of electronic apparatus and that has a specialized shape that is easily gripped in the user's hand.
2. Description of the Background
Almost all units of electronic equipment that are sold today include a remote control unit. These remote control units are generally all different and typically the specific remote control unit must be used in conjunction with its dedicated electronic apparatus. These remote control units frequently wear out and replacement is somewhat difficult for older units. In addition, as electronic apparatus in general becomes more complex, the remote control units employ more and more switches and buttons that are to be actuated by the user of the equipment. Moreover, as such remote control units become more complex their size and shape becomes less convenient to handle. Generally, the remote control unit employs a long flat rectangular housing that is somewhat inconvenient in use and tends to be misplaced because it is flat and is easily covered by newspapers or the like.
Thus, the conventional remote control units are frequently unwieldy and subject to being easily misplaced and, moreover, are subject to being overly complex by having a multitude of actuating elements for use by the user.